


Blooms

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Chihiro had been here because watching him deal with the unbearably chatty and flirtatious blond would have been the most amusing thing that Seijuro had ever seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> For Akaki Week

The bells on the front door nearly rip off at 11:04 on a calm Friday morning during which he was still reorganizing the store from Valentines Day even though it had been two weeks ago. He had sent Chihiro home exactly twenty minutes ago when he realized nothing more would come from this day besides two or three bouquets sold. Also his presence was only likable when the other was distracted with a light novel, but unfortunately he had recently finished a series and thus was quite chatty about the inadequacies of the plot (to which Seijuro responded simply with light novels weren’t known for their plot and angered Chihiro even more).

Without Chihiro here, he is probably better equipped to deal with the 189 cm mess that walks, or rather charges through his door. He takes one pleading glance and jumps over the counter in the back and disappears from sight. Seijuro takes a step towards the intruder, but the door opens once again and girls pile in. 

“Where did he go?” is the only thing that Seijuro really catches when the group all starts talking to him. _Oh_. 

He grips the broom in his hand a bit harder and levels them with a pointed stare, “I sent him right out the other door,” he gestures with the broom to the entrance to the shop on the other side. All the girls nearly back out the same door they came in, but then suddenly one bursts through and goes through the door taking every single girl with her in a rebellion. 

Akashi sighs at the small amount of dirt and mud their high heels and boots managed to bring in and turns back to the man who’s still huddled behind his counter. “You may come out,” he calls out and the man immediately pops up. 

Besides his disheveled attire and appearance, he’s _too_ pretty.

Seijuro thankfully doesn’t have to look at him anymore because he bows and nearly smacks his own head on the counter, “Thank you so much! Thank you.” He doesn’t say anything so the guy looks at him curiously, “Don’t you want to know why they were chasing me?” His hair fell just perfectly and his eyes sparked with just enough glimmer that it bothers him.

Seijuro shrugs and moves away from the counter to the utility closet in the back of the store, the blond man follows him back there on his heels. “Not really.” 

He cannot see his face, but he can imagine it, the aghast, over-done expression and cute dimples showing as he frowns. He mirrors the frown when he finds that Chihiro didn’t organize the closet right like he asked him. “Do you know who I am?” he asks and boxes Seijuro into the closet with his arms on either side of him. 

He simply raises a brow, “I know who you are, _Kise Ryouta_ , now go clean up the mess in the front of my store.”

He looks stunned, which is unsurprisingly another good look on him, but takes the mop nonetheless and moves to the front of the store and gets to work. Seijuro smiles and gets back to his own business and fixes up a bouquet for a client. 

It doesn’t take long for Kise to do a less than par job at cleaning the front of the store from his uncontrollable fans and for him to watch Seijuro make the bouquet.

It’s not as if Seijuro has performance anxiety, not in the least, but there’s an intensity to Kise’s stare that sets a shiver down his back and makes him want to move so he can’t watch him. However, he doesn’t, and lets Kise watch him until he’s finished. The customer is an older man who always brings home a new bouquet each week for his wife. In his opinion, that’s romance at its finest.

Seijuro finished and stepped away from his final work and just gazes at it to see if any flowers look out of place in the final product. Everything seemed fine, maybe a bit unseasonably wintery with the small purple flowers and large white ones, but he doubts spring will be here anytime soon. Kyoto’s rain is worse than the past years this current year. It’s draining everyone and especially his business. 

His eyes fall back on the unexpectedly brightness in his shop and watches as he leans forward and presses his face against the flowers. His grin is sloppy but still genuine, “It looks so pretty and smells great! You’re good at this,” and flirtatious. 

Seijuro just hums and moves to get a bow from under the counter, and is fully aware of Kise moving; however, not even his impeccable situational awareness could have prepared him for turning around to be face to face with Kise. 

His breath catches at how close Kise is, and Kise practically preens with the response. As he steps even closer, his smile seems to get even wider, “I never got your name.” 

He’s certain there’s a blush on his cheeks, but he manages to keep his frown even though Kise’s hot breath is ghosting over his face and he’s unable to look away from his plump lips. Although, to be fair, Seijuro is just short enough that that is eye-level for him. His eyes do tear away though, and he looks up at Kise to once again be reacquainted with an even more smug look. 

“I have one question,” he asks, purposely looking up through his eyelashes. 

He enjoys the subtle widening of Kise’s eyes as he leans even closer, “Yeah?” 

“Are you going to buy anything?” 

Kise doesn’t move away, but he does quirk an eyebrow, “Huh?” 

“If you’re not going to buy anything, please get out of my store.” 

It doesn’t take much more than a push on his chest for Kise to stumble backwards, but he quickly recovers and stalks over to the pre-made bouquets and ironically picks out Seijuro’s favorite lily  bundle before returning to the check out. He fumbles to get his wallet out and slaps down 5000 yen, “You can write a specialized note right?” 

He nods and gives the right amount of change, “What would you like written?” 

“Your number.” 

“No.” 

Kise looks aghast at the refusal, “Why not?” he nearly shrieks and grabs another bundle to put it on the counter. 

“I just met you,” Seijuro hums out, perhaps a bit too happily, and takes back the change. 

“This is the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to me. We have to get together now.” 

It may be a declaration of intention and maybe even love, but by just looking at the disgruntled and still determined blonde gave Seijuro a headache. “I’m sure you’ve had more romantic outings than this.” He’s sure he’s had more romantic events before two in the morning than mopping up some guy’s shop.

Kise grabs his hands and holds them tightly between his own, softer and warmer hands. “What’s more romantic than meeting in a flower shop?” 

Seijuro frowned, he could think of many situation and many more places that would easily be more romantic, but then that was his own preference. He wasn’t even considering what Kise felt to be an acceptable standard. 

Kise’s grin turns sharp, “I want our love to _bloom_.” 

Seijuro has never kicked out a customer so fast before. 

**Author's Note:**

> the next day kise comes back and demands for his number and harasses mayuzumi for akashi's number


End file.
